1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a water spray gun.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical water spray gun generally includes: a handle, and an elastic top plug. Working principle of the water spray gun is as follows: the water is sprayed out when pressing the handle, and the top plug is reset and sealed under the force of the spring. In one respect, such a water spray gun brings in inconvenience in use. The user must continuously press the handle of the water spray gun to allow a continuous water jet to be sprayed out, which easily makes the user feel tired after long-term use. Thus, a lock button having a revolving shaft 10 is designed on the water spray gun for tackling the above problem. However, the operation of the lock button is inconvenient. When the right hand holds the water spray gun, the user must use fingers and nails of the left hand to turn on the lock button and make the lock button revolve for a relatively large angle and be stably fixed in an inner part of an upper edge of the handle. Also, the arrangement of the lock button is very close to the gun body, therefore, the lock button is slippery during the operation thereof using wet fingers. In another respect, the conventional gun bodies generally have the anti-freezing problems. As the water sealing position of the conventional water spray gun is disposed close to the plug, and water residue remains inside the gun body, the gun body is easy to be frozen and ruptured in cold weather when the water spray gun is in the nonuse state. Even different means have been tried including adopting a strengthened gun body and fitting with a plastic protecting boot, these means are not practicable.